monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Horse Marine/Tatsuko
Tatsuko is a friendly Sea Horse Marine. She can join Luka if he sides with the Navy against the Pirates. Despite being a reoccurring enemy, she and Stacy can not be recruited though battle, and they will be locked out until NG+ if you take the pirates side. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Seahorses are the descendants of dragons! Someday, I might become a huge dragon! ... Or maybe not." "My superiors are really kind! But the Sea Slugs are completely indistinguishable..." "We have to persevere, no matter what!" "If I lose, the Admiral will be very angry... I'm really scared..." "This is my mission! I'll carry it out faithfully!" "If I do an outstanding job, I can return home in glory!" "I'm still new to this!" "I-I'd like you to go easy on me..." "The Fishy Pirates are the archenemy of the seahorses! We'll never lose to them!" "I'll give you money!" (+780G) "I'll give you this! It'll make you suffer!" (+1 Cucumber) "I'll give you my treasure!" (+1 Seed of Ancestry) "I want a new spear. Will you give me a new spear?" (Give 1 Spear) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I'm hungry..." "I'd like some spending money..." (Give 468G) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'm hungry..." "My stomach is empty... I want to eat fish..." (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'm hungry..." "I oversleep and often show up late... Are there any good ways to wake up?" *Use an alarm clock - "I don't have such classy things... Marines are paid a small monthly salary." *Get your friends to wake you up - "My friends also wake up late... Everyone shows up late and angry..." *Stay up all night - "Doing that would be bad for my health... I'd just doze off during my missions..." "Despite my looks... ...Mufufu, do you know what race I'm from?" *Dragon Race - "Yes, I'm from the Dragon race! ...But I'm still rather small, though." (+10 Affinity) *Mermaid Race - "I'm not a mermaid, I'm a dragon! I'm really scary!" *Desperado Seahorse King Race - "What's that... Scary..." (-5 Affinity) "My breasts won't grow at all... How do you suppose I could make my breasts bigger?" *Drink lots of milk - "I see! Then let me drink your milk!" (+10 Affinity) *Get lots of massages - "Even with a massage, it just makes my chest feel soft..." *Silicon implants - "I'm kind of scared..." (-5 Affinity) "I'm undergoing special training in spears! What do you think is the essence of a spear?" *Piercing - "That's quite difficult... The best I can do is a tingling poke." (+10 Affinity) *Mowing down - "It's powerful! I'll do my best, yah-yah-yah!" (+5 Affinity) *Dashing through the air - "Th-that's so cool! I yearn to do that!" (+10 Affinity) *Anal stabbing - "I'll stab YOU in the butt!" (-5 Affinity) "I want to be even stronger! How can I become stronger?" *Do a lot of training - "I've been training a lot. But I'm hardly any stronger..." *Squeeze semen from men - "I see! I'll try squeezing you right now!" (+10 Affinity) *You're already strong enough - "Have I already reached the peak of my power...?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Tatsuko: "Are you going out? I'll do my best!" With Papi: Papi: "You're a little sea dragon! I'm a little land dragon!" Tatsuko: "Let's join hands with a pledge, dragon comrade! Won't you fight with the Navy against the thieves?" Papi:" Thieves...? I was a bandit, can I also join the Navy?" Tatsuko: "Of course!" Papi: "Mmm, I guess the land and sea mutually exclusive..." With Bonnie: Tatsuko: "Captain Bonnie of the Fishy Pirates, you're under arrest!" Bonnie: "Aren't we friends here...? Couldn't you overlook this?" Tatsuko: "We marines have iron discipline! We cannot turn an eye to a criminal!" Bonnie: "Here, have some dried sardines." Tatsuko: "We're friends! We're connected by a bond that goes beyond our organizations!" With Stacy: Stacy: "Are you working hard, Tatsuko?" Tatsuko: "Officer, I'm working diligently!" Stacy: "You're a good girl... Okay, here's your reward of dried sardines." Tatsuko: "Yaaay! This is why I won't quit the Navy life!" Sonya: "Is this really what they call the Navy life...?" With Levia: Tatsuko: "Admiral! You've done enough work for today!" Levia: "Well... You are reliable, umm..." Tatsuko: "Have you forgotten, Admiral? I'm Tatsuko!" Levia: (There are more than 200 marines named Tatsuko... Not only that, but all of their faces look the same... How exactly am I supposed to memorize all of them?) With Mio: Tatsuko: "You're a sea dragon! You look cool!" Mio: "Kukuku, I am the child of a dragon... As a sea dragon, you shall respect me." Tatsuko: "Do you not change much with age?" Mio: "...Have I been exposed?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Tatsuko: "Time for mischief!" Tatsuko is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught on fire! enemies take fire damage. 2nd Action: Tatsuko: *munch munch munch* Tatsuko is eating sardines... happens. 3rd Action: Tatsuko: "Marines do not miss their training drills!" Tatusko aimless flails their weapon around! enemy takes damage. 4th Action: Tatsuko: "Marine Basics, Number 1! You must be ready to carry out justice at any time!" Tatsuko is reciting navy guidelines... happens 5th Action: Tatsuko: "Seahorse Marines ♪ Spirited children ♪" Tatsuko is singing a song... enemy takes damage Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Dragons Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Companions